Destiny or Not
by Silverflare07
Summary: She sat back in her chair to watch destiny unfold. Nothing could go wrong! But as everyone knows destiny doesn't always go as planned...
1. How it all Began

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hey Arnold. That belongs to...the guy who created it.

**Title: **Destiny...or Not

**Author: **qtloveskittles (duh!)

**Summary: **She sat back and watched as destiny unfolded. Nothing could go wrong! But as everyone knows destiny doesn't always go as planned...

**Dedication: **I don't have anyone to dedicate this to...so how about all my loyal fans (lol)!

**Author's Note: **I want to apologize if the fic is in weird formatting. I don't know why but my computer has been doing that lately. I am trying to fix this problem. And the characters in the fic are OCC, but it can't be helped really.

**Extra: **Let me warn you right now that this is a G/H fic (meaning Gerald/Helga). I know that once you read this many people will click the back button and go read something else. But GIVE THE COUPLE A CHANCE! I read a very good fic called "Gerald Speaks" it's amazing and I encourage all of you to read it. So give the fic a try. And those of you who will read this than flame just because of the couple...DON'T. If you are totally against G/H than don't read. But don't flame just because of that. It's idiotic. For the more opened minded of you out there. ENJOY!

**Stuff you need to know:**

Thoughts are in _italics_. 

          There is a random annoying voice that appears every now and than so he/she (it doesn't have a specific gender really) speaks it will be in **_bold and italics_**.

          Speech in ""(of course)

          Also, for this fic I need to give you some information on the Gods. All you need to know is that Zeus is the...big guy up in Olympus (or where ever they live) and that he is a cheating man. He sleeps with everyone, even humans, even though he only has one wife Hera.

**NOW ON WE GO!**

~*~                                                                                                   ~*~

          _Everyone knows that when Zeus created the humans each one had a soul mate. That one is perfect until they become one with their soul mate, and even then they are not truly perfect. For everyone is created with an extreme unbalance between good and evil. Their soul mate had what they lacked and lacked what they had. Zeus as the 'king of all gods' felt that no one should be perfect like him. So no one ever was. Until Hera, Zeus' wife, decided that she was tired of her cheating husband and wanted the perfect man. She created him with an equal balance between good and evil, and a little love. She did not want the human to fall in love with another but he most know what it is to love. The model of this human, which held the essence of her perfect man, was brittle like wax or glass and Hera kept an eye on it day and night. For it would not do to have Zeus break it. Which is exactly what he did... _

_          It happened the night Zeus came home from one of Dionysus' parties. Being the god of wine and intoxication it was quite obvious that everyone there would get VERY drunk. Zeus was no exception. Hera stood as she heard her husband slam the door and roar in his drunken rage. Hera patiently waited casting sideways glances at Hermes, the messenger god, whom was looking extremely nervous. Zeus stormed into the room to see Hera looking at him and Hermes sitting on the bed looking frightened. It didn't take long for Zeus to figure out what was going on, or what he thought was going on. It was perfectly all right for him to cheat on her, but if Hera laid a finger on another man she was as good as dead (except you cannot kill a god). Zeus in his rage, combined with being extremely drunk, did the first thing that came to his mind. He grabbed the tiny wax like doll Hera had worked so hard on, and snapped it in two. Hera gasped as red, white, and black smoke, representing the traits of her perfect man, wafted out the window and down to earth. Unaware of just how much the figurine meant to Hera, but satisfied with the hurt and shock in her gasp Zeus sat next to Hermes and began to discuss ways to rid the world of titans. Hera immediately chased after the smoke, hoping to get it back before it entered a human body... _

_          Hera followed the smoke to a quiet, peaceful city where the red and black smoke split up with the white. Using an amazing gift, only the most powerful gods knew, she split herself in two. One half went after the white smoke and the other followed the black and red. It stopped at the window of a blue house. Hera watched, a look of horror on her face, as the smoke was absorbed into a pink ribbon, which a young girl had clutched over her heart. Hera shook her head and promised to harm Zeus foolishness before studying the young girl more closely. She had a small amount of blonde hair sticking from her head in two small pigtails. Her eyes were closed in sleep so Hera could only guess what color they might be. She looked to be only 2 maybe 3 years of age. Hera sighed and joined with herself again to find she was looking down into the attic of an old boarding house... _

_          The white smoke was becoming absorbed into a small blue hat, which a young boy had placed over his heart. Hera scowled at being unsuccessful at capturing any of the smoke and looked at the young lad who now held the purest essence of any one on Earth. He had blonde tuffs of hair sticking out from a very odd shaped head. Almost like...what's the word...oh yes a football! He two was asleep so Hera couldn't see his eyes. She sighed from the umpteenth time that night and went home. She settled into her chair and watched the children from her magic mirror (corny I know, deal with it). _Zeus may have messed up my plans to create the perfect human but he did not destroy them, _she thought smiling to herself as the rest of their destiny came to her mind. _Yes, these two will meet. It shall be love at first sight for both children. Time shall pass and they will grow closer and eventually wed. And...when they become one the perfect man shall be formed in the boy. Leaving the girl a shell, empty of any feelings. I admit this is not what I had planned, but certain sacrifices must be made. Yes, everything will be fine. _Hera settled back in her chair to watch as destiny unfolded. Nothing could go wrong! But as everyone knows destiny doesn't always go as planned..._

~*~                                                                                                   ~*~

          "Move it football head!" Helga's famous words echoed through the halls of PS 118.

          Helga tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the boy in front of her to apologize. Her hair was still done up in it's trademark pigtail and her blue eyes cast him an icy glare from underneath one thick eyebrow.

          "Sorry, Helga." Arnold brushed some blonde hair from his eyes and it took its place sticking widely out of his football shaped head. His green eyes looked at the ground, searching for anything that may have been dropped. Seeing nothing he walked as quickly as possible to recess not wanting another on of Helga's remarks.

          Helga leaned against one of the many lockers, lining the halls and sighed. Checking to make sure that no one was around she pulled out a gold heart shaped locket. Arnold's picture smiled up at her and she gazed at it lovingly. 

            
          "Oh Arnold my love, why must a belittle you when all I really want is to tell you how dear you are to me." She sighed. 

          Soon the hallway began to fill with an all to familiar wheezing. Without even so much as a backward glance Helga brought up her fist. **WHAM! **The sound of breaking glass grew louder than the wheezing as Brainy slid to the floor unconscious. She scowled but the locket back into her pink dress and stormed of to recess.

          "Hey Pheebs."

          Helga greeted her best friend of forever, Phoebe Heyrdal. She was a petite Asian looking girl with black hair that was in a small ponytail at the top of her head. Her long blue sweater covered everything else on her outfit and matched her blue-framed glasses perfectly. Helga sat next to her friend and watched the game of four corners that had started. Helga sighed restlessly. She hated recess. There was nothing to do, you couldn't play baseball, or football and all the 'cool' kids got the good kick balls. There wasn't much to do but try to watch Curly, Eugene, and Sheena try to play four corners with a deflated ball and three people. Amazing thing was, they usually pulled it off.

          Soon, but never soon enough, the bell rang and the fourth graders made their way inside to learn. This was the time of day when Helga would use the spitballs she had spent her morning hours making. With careful aim she would send them sailing and if she was lucky, which she usually was, they would hit their target dead on. And the target was always the same, the back of a certain football head. Then when he turned back to look she would suddenly become so interested in whatever lesson they were learning. Today it was math.

          "Steady," She whispered to herself as she raised the straw to her mouth.

          "Aim," She pointed the straw carefully at the back of Arnold's head.

          "Fire!" She blew hard into the straw and watched as the wet paper landed right were it was supposed to.

          "Bingo." She breathed before ducking her head to study the most recent math problem.

          Right on time she felt his eyes burning into her. She looked up and mouthed 'what?'. He sighed and turned around. Once he was back in his seat she picked up the straw again. It was time to repeat the process.

~*~                                                                                                   ~*~

          _Hera watched the scene take place from her home on Mt. Olympus. This wasn't how everything was supposed to start. Oh well all she had to do was wait..._

~*~                                                                                                   ~*~

          Done with chapter 1. I will try to have a chapter a day written but I don't know if I can do that. I'll try though. I hope this is a little bit better than the original chapter 1. I was reading it and I didn't like how it was so rushed and such. R&R and tell me what you think.


	2. Ggggay?

Disclaimer: You all know very well that I don't own anything. Trust me if I did then you would all have seen this and many other stories on T.V!

**Bold is the little voice that keeps popping up when no one wants him too. Most characters will have one so pay attention to the P.O.V.**

_Italics are the characters thoughts._

********************************************************************************************************

**_Helga's P.O.V._**

**__**

**__**

Why oh why did I invite him over? What if he finds something out? Or worse she's through this wall I've built up. And now my hearts all pounding, there's butterflies in my stomach. Exactly how I would feel…except he's not Arnold.

"Hey Helga!"

Gerald waved a hand in front of my face as I snapped out of my trance.

"Sorry Gerald, I was thinking."

He nodded and looked at me.

"Well we had better get to my room. If Miriam wakes up...I doubt she will...but just in case..."

Enough had been said he nodded and followed me up the stairs. I opened my door and saw...er heard Gerald's jaw hit the floor. It probably wasn't what he expected.  True it wasn't what you'd expect from a 15-year-old girl's room. One wall was covered from top to bottom with a huge T.V., every gaming system imaginable attached. Gerald immediately ran over to the T.V. 

"Whoa! Where'd ya get this thing?"

"Big Bob bought. And all the game systems."

"Yeah but I thought girls weren't into this stuff. They you know, like nails and doing their hair, and going to the mall."

I laughed and tossed him one of the controllers to my N64.

"Yeah well who said I was like most girls? How bout I race you?"

Gerald blinked then nodded and I hit the power button. The object of the game was simple you as the person ride the speedboat/car/bike and try to get to the finish line first. Aren't all racing games like that?

"Hey Helga, I can't believe I'm going to tell you this but..." 

Gerald looked down at the ground sheepishly. 

"Go on." I prompted him.

"Well I think Arnold might be...um...gay."

I dropped my controller. And as close to the floor as that was I swear my jaw hit it first.

"WHAT!"

_OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! No way!!!!! _

I kinda thought he might be. I mean he like liked _Lila _for goodness sake! 

_Shut up!_

**I will not!**

_I...you know what? I don't have time for this!_

"I kinda thought he might be. I mean he like liked Lila for goodness sake!"

_Oh no! I'm starting to sound like you!_

That is not a bad thing! 

_Errrrrr!_

Gerald was rolling on the ground laughing as I continued my argument with...ummm...Wilson!

What a stupid name! 

Shut up! It's all I could think of. In case you haven't noticed I'm kinda in shock here.

Gerald finally gained control of himself and shut off the game.

"Hey!"

"No I'm serious Helga! I think he really might be gay."

"Oh yeah how can you tell." 

"I caught him writing a poem about everlasting love for some guy." 

"Was there an actual name?"

"No it was like: 

He who I have loved the most. 

He who I can't hold close...

and so on."

My eyes got extremely big.

"WoW! How weird is that! Man Arnold! I would have never thought! Freaky!"

I shook my head for lack of anything better to do.

"Yeah not just because he was writing about some guy, but he was writing a poem!"

"Hey I write poems all the time!" 

"Oh yeah! Let me read one."

"Fine!" I threw him my old pink book. "It's one I wrote in 4th grade though."

Gerald flipped through the pages and stopped at one right in the middle.

"All the days of the week,

I write the name I dare not speak.

The boy with the corn flowered hair,

My hope, My beloved, and My dispeare."

Gerald shut the book and looked at me. As if seeing me in a new light.

"Wow! Helga that's amazing. You...wrote that when you were 9!

"Yeah." My gaze drifted down to the floor and I felt tears forming in my eyes.

Gerald must have seen the tears running down my face because he put his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help it I broke down. I just sort of told him everything...

**********************************************************************************************

Another chapter complete. Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm extremely sorry for making Arnold gay! It just works out better that way. Anyways I will answer some questions you guys had in the next chapter. Sorry if the poem the Helga wrote isn't exactly right. It's been awhile since I've seen that episode. If you would like read the poem Arnold was supposed to write check out my profile. Thanks! And don't forget to R&R!


	3. you andme?

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own anything.  
  
Ok I'm writing this from my Dad's computer and I can't seem to get it to save with the italic or bold or underlined or whatever so when the story if focused on the gods it will be in instead of regular italic. Thank you!  
  
((((()))))*((((()))))*((((()))))*((((()))))*((((()))))*((((()))))*((((())))) *((((()))))*  
  
"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!"  
  
Hermes the messenger god ducked as Hera threw another bit of magic dangerously close to his head.  
  
"Well I may have an explanation... your goddessness.  
  
Hermes prayed to the gods (ironic I know) that Hera would calm down enough to listen.  
  
"Explain then dear Hermes. For I am very troubled over this particular...problem that has occurred."  
  
"Well isn't true that the boy you are so very upset about has the purest innocence in the world?"  
  
"I've already explained that to you, yes he does but it's only because of the smoke."  
  
"Well regardless of what it's because of the fact is he does and technically losing your virginity is like losing your innocence...but one of his...shall we say nature...tends to get the 'pleasure' all humans desire but still keeps his innocence."  
  
Hera blinked in surprise at the sense this explanation held. But was soon over it and looking for more.  
  
"But than what about the girl? Will be of the same 'nature', as you put it?'  
  
"No, she does not hold the innocence that this boy does. And if I might ask, why did you not just remove the smoke from the children when it was first implanted in them?"  
  
Hera sighed and answered,  
  
"The smoke is an old magic even older than the gods (A/N: don't know if that's actually possible but...). I obtained it through means of the ancient creatures of Atlantis. Though these people were not pleased to give it up, they did. They warned my though of all the things that could go terribly wrong. And of course I did not take heed, I am becoming as careless as my husband, and in my hurry to create the perfect man to rule with me, for me, I did not even considered what they were telling me. And now I have ruined four lives."  
  
"Four?" Hermes was confused.  
  
"The girl's, the boy's and who ever they fall in love with."  
  
"Oh well even if the girl does become one with the boy she still had emotions and thoughts before the smoke penetrated her?"  
  
"Well...if she had been older when it had happened she might have been spared. But being so young and so trusting and easily flounced-"  
  
"What does being easily flounced and trusting have to do with anything?" Hermes asked.  
  
"Absolutely nothing but it is something that I feel is a very poor trait in young human children. But that's beside the point. Anyway the smoke has already intertwined with her other emotions and such have become one so if one goes than they all go."  
  
Hermes nodded and quickly left the goddess to calm down.   
  
Gerald looked at Helga in shock as she spilt her entire life story. Strands of her hair and fallen out of the ponytail she had put it in earlier. Gerald brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Shhhh, its ok Helga. Everything's better now."  
  
He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.  
  
"Thanks Gerald." Helga sighed and tried to wipe her tears but Gerald did it for her.  
  
"Gerald...I."  
  
Before she could say another word she felt Gerald's lips on hers. Before she could stop herself she was kissing him back. They broke apart both stepping back and looking at the ground.  
  
"Helga, I...I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's ok...I maybe even liked it."  
  
Helga was blushing but looking him in the eye now. Gerald started to speak but Helga put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Don't say another word. You'll ruin the moment."  
  
She locked her hands around his next and leaned in to kiss him again.  
  
((((()))))*((((()))))*((((()))))*((((()))))*((((()))))*((((()))))*((((())))) *((((()))))*  
  
Well I'm down with this chapter. I can't believe ::shudders:: that I made an H/G fic. It's different. Anyway there is only one more chapter, so those of you who are sticking with me thanks. Please remember to R&R! Thanks. 


End file.
